fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Age of Empires (tentative title)
This game is to be released by Majesco Entertainment and Ensemble Studios in mild collaboration with Power Paintbrush Productions in 2018 for the 3DS and Nintendo 4D Viewer. The title has not been confirmed yet. Gameplay The game plays out quite like the Fire Emblem series, in the sense that it its formatted like a board game. There are several types of units available to the player. Villagers can make buildings, used to train other units, whereas most other units are capable of combat against enemy units. The player starts each game with a Villager, a Militia and a Scout (the Aztecs and Mayans are exceptions to this rule, instead starting with a Villager and an Eagle Scout). There are eighteen different civilisations to choose from - four Western Europe civilisations (British, French, Spanish and Celtic), four Eastern Europe civilisations (Teutonic, Viking, Hunnic and Gothic), four Western Aisa civilisations (Persian, Byzantine, Saracen and Turkish), four Eastern Aisa civilisations (Japanese, Mongolian, Chinese and Korean) and two Native American civilisations (Aztec and Mayan). Each civilisation can use different types of units and gets different civilisation-specific bonuses. The objective of the game is to defeat all opponents. Once a player has lost all of their units, Town Centres and Castles, they will be considered defeated. Alternatively, building a Wonder and protecting it for fifteen turns will give automatic victory. Units Each unit has the following stats... *Cost: The amount of resources which must be spent to train the unit. The number on the left of the slash shows the unit's food cost, while the number on the right of the slash shows the unit's gold cost. *Attack: Shows how much damage the unit can deal to enemy units. *Defence: Shows how little damage to unit takes from enemy units. The value on the left of the slash shows Hack Defence (resistance against physical attacks), while the value on the right of the slash shows Pierce Defence (resistance against ranged attacks). *Movement: Shows how far the unit can move on each turn. The amount of movement used with each tile that the unit passes is based on the tile in question. *Sight: Shows the range of the unit's Line of Sight. The Line of Sight extends across tiles, using up a different amount of Sight based on the tiles in question. If a tile is not within the Line of Sight of an allied unit, it will be obscured by "fog of war". *Range: Shows the range at which the unit can attack. A single number shows that the unit can only attack at that range, while a range of numbers shows that the unit can attack any enemy within that range (e.g. 1-3 means a unit can attack an enemy from one, two or three tiles away). It should be noted that a unit's Attack and Defence will decrease as their health decreases. Buildings All buildings can be built by Villagers, save for Fish Traps which can only be built by Fishing Ships. If a damaged building is within a Villager's range, they may repair that building at the cost of some resources. In addition, most buildings must be built on specific tiles. Technologies Each technology requires a specific building in order to be researched. Some technologies also require a previous technology to be researched. You may research one technology per building, per turn. Tiles Terrain *Plains: Uses up 2 movement and 2 sight. Activates Plains Charge. *Plains Road: Uses up 1 movement and 2 sight. Activates Plains Charge, *Hills: Uses up 3 movement and 2 sight. Raises Defence by 20% and Sight by 2. Ranged units on Hills get +1 maximum range. *Hills Road: Uses up 1 movement and 2 sight. Raises Defence by 20% and Sight by 2. Ranged units on Hills get +1 maximum range. *Desert: Uses up 2 movement and 2 sight. Activates Desert Charge. *Desert Road: Uses up 1 movement and 2 sight. Activates Desert Charge. *River: Uses up 1 movement and 2 sight. Restricted to water units. *Shallows: Uses up 3 movement and 2 sight. All units except Siege units may pass. Raises Defence by 20%. *Bridge: Uses up 2 movement and 2 sight. Raises Defence by 40%. *Forest: Uses up 3 movement and 3 sight. Raises Defence by 20%. Ranged units on Forests get -1 maximum range. Activates Woodsman. *Mountain: Uses up 4 movement and 3 sight. Raises Defence by 40% and Sight by 4. Ranged units on Mountains get +1 maximum range. Siege units may not pass. *Mountain Road: Uses up 1 movement and 3 sight. Raises Defence by 40% and Sight by 4. Ranged units on Mountains get +1 maximum range. *Swamp: Uses up 3 movement and 3 sight. Raises Defence by 20%. Ranged units on Swamps get -1 maximum range. Siege and cavalry units may not pass. Items *Wheat: Only mills can be built here. *Gold: Only mines can be built here. *Goat: If a unit ends their turn on this tile, you gain bonus food. *Coins: If a unit ends their turn on this tile, you gain bonus gold. *Ruins: If a unit ends their turn on this tile, a random event occurs. *Relic: If a Monk ends their turn on this tile, your Gold income increases.